halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
SDSRV Nightingale
The Stealth Deep Space Recon Vehicle was a prototype recon vessel made by Sinoviet Heavy Machinery. The ship was initially designed to be the replacement for the UNSC Prowler class ships. In 2535, Sinoviet had a single fully operational prototype ship for testing and reveal to the UNSC prior to mass production. Acquisition Prior to its reveal, Mercenaries from Monarch Solutions who were paid by Fuller Corporation, attacked the docking station the ship was held in. Using chemical agents they rendered the station crew unconscious and stole the ship. Prior to leaving the mercenaries implanted a virus in Sinoviet's systems and deleted all data pertaining to the classified ship. The virus would further back track to Sinoviet's main frame and delete all the files stored there as well. This left no evidence the ship existed. After the ship was brought to Fuller Corporation's ship yard, Richard Fuller made the ship the project's mobile command and control center and gave the ship the name, Nightingale. Systems Being a private industry's prototype ship, the SDSRV was equipped with some of the most advanced gear humanity could get their hands on. When the ship was built in 2533, Sinoviet Heavy machinery had gained access of several covenant pieces of technology to reverse engineer. In addition they were given access to some of the UNSCs secrete weapons. All these pieces made the SDSRV the most sophisticated and powerful recon ship to date. Defenses *Energy Shielding In addition to the 45 centimeters of titanium and tungsten armor, the SDSRV was installed with a prototype Energy Shield. Similar to the shields used on Covenant vessels, the technology was gained through reverse engineering after the battle of Harvest, taken from the ruins of the alien ships. This was one of the first human ships to be installed with an energy shield, with the vessel's prototype Plasma Fusion reactors, the ship was the only one able to supply the necessary power to the shields and keep the ship running at 100% efficiency. The shields are able to withstand up to four direct plasma strikes from a covenant capital ship, or a single plasma torpedo. *Guardian Laser Defense System The Guardian Laser Defense System are high tech anti munitions and anti aircraft high powered laser turrets. Run by the ships' A.I, they are positioned all around the perimeter of the ship to provide complete protection. The turrets lock onto incoming projectiles or aircraft and direct a short burst of a high powered focused laser. The laser melts through rockets or torpedoes setting off the warheads prematurely, or boil through air craft fuselages detonating the fuel cells or crippling their avionics sending the air craft spiraling into space. *Electromagnetic Jammers The ECM Jammers on the ship are its primary ordnance defense counter measure. The ship can use the ECM Jammers as either a focused direct burst to target a single object at long range. This jams the incoming missile, torpedo or aircrafts flight sensors and targeting data. All onboard electronics become fried and cause the incoming object to either blow up or drift off course into space. The second defense measure is a short range ECM blast that jams any incoming target within three kilometers in all directions. Not as powerful as the direct blast, but at the close range, the ECM jamming is enough to send incoming objects off course and miss the ship, or cause ordnance mounted on fighters to believe they are at their target and prematurely detonated, sometimes while on the wings of the bombers carrying them. *Tantalus Cloaking Field Cloaking devices have been the center for military research and development programs for centuries. The Tantalus cloaking field is one of the first to be placed on a ship this size. Using thousands of cameras located throughout the outer hull of the ship, and projectors, the ship can project images of space, or objects behind it in front of the vessel giving the illusion of invisibility. In addition to this tech that is used in a similar fashion on UNSC Prowlers, the ship also has special internal heat storage centers built into the engines and beneath the core. For limited amounts of time, all the heat generated by the ship can be directed and stored in the bowels of the ship. To cover this mass of heat, the external surface of the ship is cooled to the temperature of the surrounding space, preventing the ship from being found by thermal sensor. Armaments *Thanix High Powered MAC gun A miniaturized version of the traditional MAC guns mounted on UNSC Frigates, the Thanax gun is a third of the size but yields around the same power level as a small mac gun. Using the added power of the plasma fusion reactors, the coils for the MAC gun are able to spin up to the necessary charge to fire the rounds with enough force to penetrate capital ship hulls. The weapon features twin barrels that store the magnetic coils that propel the slug through space between the barrels to the target. The entire weapon system is retractable up into the hull of the ship and deployed when it is preparing to fire. It has a fire rate of one round per ninety seconds. *4 XEV9-Matos Nonlinear Pulse Cannon The Matos Nonlinear Pulse laser cannons are the ships secondary weapon systems. Used primarily for targeting air craft and small covenant vessels or un shielded ships. The cannons were made by reverse engineering covenant pulse cannons commonly seen on their battle cruisers. Due to the maneuverability of the SDSRV, these weapons were extremely effective against hostile targets. *4 AAA Helix Guns The AAA Helix Guns are heavy anti aircraft guns mounted around the ship. Two at the prow, and two and stern. These are primarily used to shoot down large space faring aircraft such as phantoms, or pelicans. With their high power cannons they were found to be extremely effective against seraphs and other shielded aircraft. Each AAA Helix gun has a rate of fire of 2500 round a minute, this made them used as a secondary point defense platform to track and shoot down incoming missiles. *6 M71 Anti-Aircraft Guns Similar to AAA Helix guns, the M71s are high caliber, high velocity point defense weapons. Sporting a smaller caliber than the AAA Helix, they have a higher rate of fire, 4,500 rounds a minute. These weapons are primarily used against exo-atmospheric air craft and missiles launched from them. The UNSC found these weapons to be extremely effective against the covenant banshee light attack craft. The SDSRV has six of these weapon systems on board, three on each side. Engines *Plasma Based Fusion Reactor The Plasma Based Fusion Reactor was a prototype method for ship power that Sinoviet has been working on since 2515. Ultimately looking for a better way to power their ships for both civilian and military vessels. Up until the battle of Harvest all their test showed promising results, but lacked the true power the ships required. After getting access to some covenant wrecks, the scientists were able to reverse engineer the covenant plasma drives to create their own, to an extend. The plasma reactors are able to provide a fifty percent power increase than the standard Thermonuclear reactors that most UNSC ships are powered by. The scientists found that the percentage increase in power is per unit installed. To accommodate the high amount of energy required to run the SDSRV, the designers installed two of these reactors in the aft end of the ship's main hull. *Engines Though they are powered by the two Plasma Based Fusion Reactors, the SDSRV's engines are still the standard Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor engines. Though these engines have been converted to hold and utilize the power from the plasma reactors to propel the ship. Category:Insurrectionist ships